Ben 13 (Series): Heroes vs Villains
This is the first movie of Ben 13 and was made by Ls and written with the help of Jack. Summary Redax starts to conquer each and every timeline, and when he tries to rule Ben 13's timeline, can Ben 13 stop him? Plot After the battle with Malware, Redax once again escapes prison. Ben as Smelly Bug is chasing Redax during the night. (Person): Hey, who's making that noise? He looks out of the window and starts shouting. (Person): It's Ben Tennyson. He saved us from Redax. People start crowding around him. (Smelly Bug): Almost must have saved. Theme Song Smelly Bug reverts back to Ben and then Ben transforms into Creepy Freak, who turns invisible and escapes. (Creepy Freak): I lost him! All because of the fans! Now they have to suffer! Redax is not so easy to fight! Creepy Freak reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Now we're in grave danger! Meanwhile, in Redax's ship... (Redax): Every dimension shall suffer. Redax, the conquerer of 13 dimensions, shall have all the existing Omnitrixes! On Earth, Ben is talking to the fans. (Ben): Everyone listen! Because of you people, Redax has escaped and will soon rule Earth. (Boy): Because of us? It was your mistake! Why did you make us see you? (Ben): It's your eyes. You control it, not me! (Boy): Not true! (Ben): It's not my problem now!You people can handle it by yourself! (Fans) : Noo!We are doomed! In the Plumber base, Rook and Ben are discussing something important. (Rook) : Ben this a dangerous battle!We need help, Redax is up too something very dangerous! (Ben) : I know what to do.It will be very easy too kick Redax's butt time. Meanwhile, Redax is up to something as said. (Redax) : Here is what we do.We go too each dimension and bring every villains, especially the main dimension villain, Vilgax!Mwhahahahahahahahaha! In the Plumber Base. (Ben) : Here is what we do!We go to each dimension, bring other me and you,fight fight fight.Kick Redax's butt, and send him too the null void and thats all! Redax starts bringing villains from dimensions.Even Ben starts bringing the other Bens.After everything was over they started planning .In one side, Ben thought Redax has to fight the Bens alone.And in the other side, Redax thought Ben has to fight the villains alone. (Ben 23): Now time has come for us to fight. (Ben 10): Your right. (Ben 10): Its hero time! (Ben 23): Its Gyro time! (Ben 13): No, Its Heroes time. (Ben 10,000): Lets fight! (Ben 13,000): Second time in my life. (All Bens together): Its Heroes Time. In Redax's place. (Vilgax): Atleast This Tennyson cannot escape. (Redax): Now lets see whether you escape Tennyson!Mwhahahaha (Incursean leader): Its Villains Time! (Attea): Soon this earth will belong to us. (Vilgax 2): Yes Lets attack Tennyson! And both the teams get ready to attack.Ben 13 team had the support of the plumbers and their tech.Redax team has the support of many Vilgax.Who will win this battle.Redax or Ben 13? (Redax): So, you have brought a team of you and plumbers! (Ben 13): And you bringingvilgax from other dimensions and bring other villains. (Redax and Ben 13): Attack! Both, Heroes and Villains start to fight.But the team of Redax starts losing.Then suddenly Evil Parodox freezes the time and everyone except for Redax and his team.After that they start putting the Handcuffs on the Bens and on the Plumbers.And Evil Parodox starts the time again. (Ben 10): Why are hand-cuffs there in my hand. (Ben 23): Even mine. Everyone from Ben's team start making noise.Suddenly the Villains laugh an evil laugh. (Villains): Mwahahahahaha!Mwhahahahahahahahaha!Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!Mwhahahahahahahaha! Redax comes near Ben 13. (Redax): Leave this world Tennyson. (Ben 13): Never! Redax presses a button suddenly Bad Giants Start coming.Species of Giant. (Grandpa Max): You have to go Ben. They send Ben 13 to space leaving hime free inside and locked outside.3 days later. (Ben 13): How did(Thinks of flashback).....Right.My hands are free.I will turn into Giant. And so he did transform into Giant. (Giant): Giant! Giant falls into Earth.Redax couldn't believe that Ben 13 had escaped.Giant reverts back to Ben 13. (Ben 13): First rule of Ben war fair, Never let the hands free. But soon,Evil Ben punches Ben 13 so hard that he faints.Later, in jail. (Ben 13): I should have turned into some alien! (Grandpa Max): Leave it Ben, there is no use! (Ben 13): But Grandpa.Your right. A little while later, Redax comes to pay a visit to the plumbers. (Redax): Having a good time plumbers. (Ben 13): We never can have a good time when you are there, Redax! (Redax): Be quiet! (Ben 13): Why should I obey you?! Redax punches Ben 13 in anger. (Ben 13): Did you remember what I said? (Redax): What? (Ben 13): First rule of Ben war fair, never let the arms free. Ben transforms into Tetra-Arms. (Tetra-Arms): Tetra-Arms! Tetra-Arms breaks out of the jail and punches Redax.Tetra-Arms throws Redax at jail and locks him.Later. (Ben 13): Thanks for your help. (Ben 23): We did our job. (Ben 13): But what about the other villains. (Ben 10): You know! (All the Bens): The Null Void projecter! And they send all the villains to the null void, including Redax.After that, Ben 10 introduces Proffesor Paradox to Ben 13. (Ben 10): This is Proffesor Paradox.He will help you in times. (Proffesor Paradox): Beware from Vilgax!By the way bye. Proffesor Paradox and the Bens leave.After all Ben wanted to rest.But he didn't understand what Paradox said. (Ben): What does he mean by "Beware from Vilgax".I thought Vilgax was there only in other dimensions and not in ours.Even if he comes, Its Hero Time! Category:Movies Category:Lsvel03